blazing_sunfandomcom-20200213-history
Gleam
Gleam is a pale-furred female cheetah with sleek, shiny fur. Gleam was born to Sparkling and Yew. It is noted that her mother, Sparkling spends more time flirting with other male cheetahs than she spends wither her own daughter. In fact, Sparkling and Yew are no longer mates by the time that Gleam is born. She was frequently taunted by Joyful, for "not having parents." This started a rivalry between the two cheetahs. Gleam felt as if most of the cheetahs in the pack didn't really like her, and felt like an outcast. Gleam feels angry when Storm's cubs are born, because Yew is the father. She sees Yew as being disloyal to Sparkling by having cubs with his new mate. She hates her half-sisters just for existing, as they are a symbol of Yew's "betrayal." She was so angry at her half-sisters, that she lead Cloud into a gazelle heard, where she was almost trampled to death. After the original healer dies, Gleam is chosen as the new healer, much to her dismay. No cheetah in the pack seems to agree with this choice, except for Storm, who says that "she will make a great healer." Gleam does not appreciate the words of Yew's new mate. Right after this, Sparkling is mauled by a group of lions. Gleam tries her best to save her mother, but she dies. This causes Gleam to lose faith in her healing abilities. This upsets her so much, that she was about to run straight into the lion pride out of anger, and desire to avenge her dead mother. However, she was stopped by Thistle, who she falls in love with. She knew the rules about healers having mates, but she loved Thistle nonetheless. She tried her best to hide her relationship with Thistle from the other cheetahs in her pack, but the leader caught her and told her that she only had one more week with her mate before she had to leave him. Gleam was heartbroken at this, because Thistle was the only happiness in her life. Right after she fell pregnant with Thistle's cubs, Thistle revealed that he already had a mate and cubs and he was going to leave her anyway. Gleam was devastated and essentially went into a depression after that. She gave birth to a sickly male cub named Sleek. She prepared herself to lose her only cub and the last little spark of happiness in her life, because he was not likely to survive. However, Sleek survived. Gleam was determined to make Sleek feel respected by the pack, like she never was. So she lied to the pack leader, Proud, and said that Sleek could read minds, thus creating a new pack rank, Starcubs. Gleam became very bitter at the cheetahs who never accepted her and just watched her suffer. She did however, love Sleek more than anything, and they were very close. She cared about him being a respected Starcub so much, that she was even willing to murder the siblings of Fleet's daughter, Quick, who found out that the entire Starcub thing was completely fake. She killed both Nimble and Rapid under Quick's instruction. She didn't feel remorse whatsoever, because she was bitter towards Fleet, like she was towards almost every cheetah in the pack. She attempted to kill Proud, Quick's father so that the Fast-claws Trial could start and Quick could become the leader of the pack. However, Gleam was killed by Swift, Quick's sister, and Proud survived the attack.